Secrets and Spies
by CM Fan01
Summary: What happens when two goverment agencies and the BAU collide? Nothing good! When a member of the team reveals their previous life as a spy, it sets off an unstoppable chain of events that leaves everyone in crosshairs. The team will have to fight to keep their own safe, even if it means great danger. Hotch/Prentiss Reid/JJ and Morgan/Garcia, all if you squint. T for safety
1. Revelations

Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned 'Criminal Minds' or any other copyright or trademark you recognize**

**A/N- Starting a new story, but do not fret! I will continue with my other story (There All Along) as planned, but I have writers block right now!**

**Xoxo**

**CM Fan01**

**The BAU**

"I didn't think that they would ever need to know" Reid said into his phone. He shivered, for two reasons. One, he was about to tell the team one of his, no, scratch that, the United States best kept secrets, and two he was standing on the sidewalk outside of the FBI headquarters, in Virginia, during December. "Okay, whatever you say" he said and then hung up. He took a deep breath walked into the building, less than ecstatic about what he had to tell the team.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Reid took another deep breath. He stepped out of the elevator and went straight to the round table room. He approached the computer near the projector and sat at the nearby chair. He stared at the wall in front of him, entranced. He didn't know how long he was like that, until Prentiss came in and said "Do we have a case?" which made Reid snap out of his trance. He nodded and said "Yeah, can you round up the team and bring them in here?" and with that Prentiss left the room. Reid walked over to the computer and put his hand over the FBI sticker, and a stray tear found its way down his face. He would have to leave for reasons he knew that he could never change. He took the flash drive out of his pocket and inserted it into the computer. When the team filed into the room he knew that there was no hiding his past anymore.

"Reid, what's this about a case?" Hotch asked as he sat down. Reid turned around and said, "There isn't one" to no one in particular. "You guys know we all have secrets, and you know that the government has secrets" which got skeptical looks and an "I don't like where this is going" from Morgan. Reid walked over the the door and closed it, saying "What you are about to hear, can _never _leavethis room" with that the team drew in a breath and looked intently at the young doctor. He picked up the remote and turned on the projector. He sat at the table and began, "Fifteen years ago, I wasn't a student. Well, _just _a student" he picked up the small remote and clicked it, showing a picture of a CIA agent sheet with a picture of Reid in the top left corner. Hotch looked from the screen to Reid and back again before saying "Reid, that's a CIA agent info sheet, what is going on!" in his usual ordering tone. Reid replied "fifteen years ago, I was CIA" which stated the obvious. This time Prentiss chimed in with a "what were you, analytical department?" in a rather, shall we say, interested tone. Reid knew he had to let the cat out of the bag and did so when he said "clandestine services… I was a spy"

The eyes of the entire team widened, yet Reid continued as if he didn't even notice. "I had covers, legends… alternate identities" he said as he clicked the button. Then, several pictures flashed on the screen, all of ID's with Reid's picture and different names. "Why did you leave?' Prentiss asked again. Reid stared down at the table as he clicked the button again. He could hear Prentiss's breath catch when Ian Doyle's face came on the screen. He looked up and said "I was captured, Prentiss, just like you" at that moment, the team didn't have to say a word for him to know that they wanted him to continue. "Long story short, I got captured and Doyle found my list of identities. I was eventually rescued, but the agency, didn't want me after that" Reid stopped because he really didn't want to tell the story further. "Why?" Garcia asked. "I escaped, but so did Doyle. So the agency thought I was too much of a threat, and gave me a nice amount of money and essentially said 'good luck' and sent me on my way. Then I met Gideon and the rest is history" Reid smiled at the last part. He then said "welcome to the CIA circle of secrets, if you tell anyone, we'll have to kill you!" which got an increasingly rare laugh from the team.

**A/N- So what did you think? Remember R&R! Thanks you guys are awesome!**

**PS Feel free to PM with suggestions etc.**

**Xoxo**

**CM Fan01**


	2. Can't Change It

2. Can't Change It

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned 'Criminal Minds' or any other copyright or trademark you recognize A/N- Hey guys! You are awesome! Enjoy!**

"So why are we finding out about this?" Hotch asked. "Yeah, if this is all hush-hush government stuff why do we know about it?" Prentiss piled on. "Oh yeah…" Reid said dejectedly. "I'm going back to the CIA" he said, sounding less than excited. "Reid, why?" Garcia said, sounding hurt. "It's some governmental thing where the CIA can trump the FBI if they want to" he explained. "So they can just take you?" it was Garcia again. "Man, this brings back memories…" JJ said (referring to when she got sent to the pentagon). "Memories that I can't be a part of anymore…" Reid began as he started to choke up. With that, the team hugged around their resident genius.

The team sat around the round table, talking about all the fun times. They had been talking for a long time when the CIA agent walked in. He read from a small sheet of paper and asked "Dr. Reid?" subsequently, Reid stood up and sent one of those on-the-brink-of-tears glances back at the team. This caused everyone (even Hotch and Rossi) to assume the same on-the-brink-of-tears look (in fact Garcia did cry) that Reid had worn. After that, the team began to say their goodbyes. Rossi began by placing a hand on Reid's shoulder and saying "You've been a great friend… and one hell of a profiler, _Grazie_" finishing in Italian. The team gave the usual care-to-translate look and Rossi rolled his eyes before saying "it means thank you" as if it were obvious. Garcia was next, with tear filled "I'll miss you, Junior G-Man" after which, Reid hugged her. Morgan came next, who said "don't forget us Pretty boy" trying to 'play it cool (as they say)'. While everyone else finished their goodbyes, Hotch stood in the corner. Not because he didn't want to say goodbye, but because he was profiling the CIA agent. Something was _off _about him. Something was weird, plain and simple. Not decapitated-and-covered-in-peanut-butter weird, but still. Furthermore, he just had a bad feeling. Again, not the feeling he had through the entire Foyet case, but a close third or fourth. He gave Reid a fairly generic goodbye and Reid left the room, symbolizing his leaving his present for a re-hash of his past. The team collectively hoped that his past and his future didn't play out exactly the same.

Reid was gathering some essentials from his desk and watching the CIA agent. He was watching too many people, observing too many things. He picked up his books and placed them in his bag. He headed toward the round table room but was stopped by the agent. "Where are _you _going?" the agent asked. "I left my badge and gun in there and I needed to turn them in on my way out" he lied. The agent let him pass. Out of the corner of his eye he saw more agents, all CIA. He walked into the round table room and shut the door. "This is not good!" he declared. "What is it Reid?" Hotch asked. "The agents …their names" he stated. "Peter Rhea, the alias of The Boston Reaper. Declan Doyle, Ian Doyle's son. James Colby Bailer, the cover of the man who shot Garcia. Charles Hankle, Tobias's father." After Reid finished, everyone sat dazed. "This is some serious bad juju…" said Garcia, breaking the silence. Right then, the glass shattered under the velocity of the bullet traveling through it.

**A/N- Short I know! It's a mini chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapters will be longer!**

**Xoxo**

**CM Fan01**


	3. What The?

3. What The?

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned 'Criminal Minds' or any other copyright or trademark you recognize**

**A/N- Intrigued yet? PS The chapter turned out Prentiss-centric PPS Sorry this took such a long time. Also the episodes I reference are the episodes "Hit" (7x23) and "Run" (7x24) (or if you watch them on the disk they are combined into one episode "Hit/Run")**

Prentiss stumbled back holding her left arm. It was painful, extremely so. The bullet only grazed her arm, leaving a deep gash, but the sheer speed of it was painful. While she was extremely grateful that the man who had shot her had a terrible aim (of that she couldn't—and wouldn't—complain) she still was not amused. She was surprised that she had no glass in the cut, seeing towards as the window had been shattered. The UnSub who had since entered the round table room was ushering the team into the bullpen and ignoring her completely. She crept back into the corner to reach for her gun on the table but tripped over a chair. '_Dammit, since when am I so clumsy!' _she thought, annoyed. She felt her head hit the corner wall and almost right away her vision began to blur. She saw that the team had been pushed into a single file line. She squinted and strained to see the order the team had been placed in. Her vision cleared for a brief moment and she saw the order. '_Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Reid… of course! Oldest to youngest' _she mentally deduced. After that she thought how that showed organization and her last conscious thought was '_this cannot be good…'_

The group of profilers was rushed into the bullpen at gunpoint (literally).They were pushed into a spot near the center of the room. In the direct center, Peter Rhea, Charles Hankle, James Colby Bailer, and Declan Doyle stood in a perfect square. It looked like the entire bureau was in that room. A room full of FBI agents, trapped like caged animals by six men (two of them were henchmen). James stepped forward, "Alright BAU" he began with venom in his voice. "Who wants to go first?" when the team remained silent he said "Okay, I'll just pick for you" he tapped his chin mockingly and looked each team member up and down before he said "Charles, you pick" sounding genuinely unable to choose. When Charles stepped forward, the whole room finally saw that he was a dead ringer (excuse the pun) of the real Tobias. He stepped forward more until he was nearly toe-to-toe with Reid. "I pick this one" he said, as if he was a child picking out a puppy. One of the henchmen came up behind Reid and pushed him into the center of the room. James slowly stepped up to Reid and then lightning fast locked his arm around Reid's neck and thus had Reid in a chokehold in the middle of the large room. He said "The best minds in the FBI" he tightened his hold on Reid, "can't stop me" verbatim to what the real James had done and said. James released his hold on Reid. No sooner had that happened when Declan threw Reid onto the ground and said "you look pretty good for a dead agent!"(Once again mocking what the real Declan said). Declan then pulled Reid up from the ground. Everyone thought it was over, but then Declan pushed Reid toward Charles and said "He's all yours" after that, Charles smiled wildly as he dragged Reid to a wooden chair (rope in hand) and said "let's take a trip down memory lane shall we" his voice downright mean instead of the previous mocking tone. Peter got a diabolical look in his eye and said "Agent Hotchner, you're next!"

Prentiss finally came to in the round table room. Her head was banging, hard. The profiler figured her head hadn't sustained too much injury, as her memory of the previous events was intact, for the most part. She began to mentally build a profile. While she lay on the cold floor she ran through as many cases as she could remember in her brain. '_Were any cases like this?' _she though. The only one that even remotely compared was the Face Cards case. They blew up a bank (which the BAU never knew would happen) and kidnapped Will in the process. She looked out of the window (or what was left of it anyway) and saw Hotch stepping toward Peter Rhea. Through her blurry vision she saw a pile of guns. '_The team is unarmed… great!' _ She thought, annoyed. She reached over with a shaking hand and grasped one. They were still slightly warm so she figured she hadn't been out that long. She stood up, using all of her Interpol training to be stealthy. She crept down the catwalk and Garcia noticed her. She put a finger to her lips and Garcia obediently turned around. She crept along the wall until she resided behind Peter. Peter had Hotch by the collar and she saw her chance. "Let him go, dirt bag!" she said as she pressed her gun into his back. "Sorry Agent Prentiss" Declan said as he walked up behind her. "You lose" he said as he shot her in the back.

Prentiss couldn't see it but she felt 'Declan' lean over her. It was sickening; she could just feel the pride emanating from the man. Her back—right between her shoulder blades—hurt a lot, but not in the way (or as bad) as one might think. He shot her in the back: True. That being said, she was wearing her bulletproof vest. Garcia squealed Prentiss's name, bringing her out of combat mode. Her head was on the floor in such a way that she could see the team but 'Declan' couldn't see her face. Hotch was trying not to show a lot of emotion (if you hadn't worked with the man for years it may seem like he was doing a good job) but she could see that it wasn't going very well. Rossi was doing the same, and it looked like he was doing a better job at it. Garcia was openly crying, as she hadn't been trained to show no emotion in the face of men like these, Morgan was hugging Garcia and telling her it would be okay. Reid looked like he was not far behind Garcia (in terms of emotions that is) and JJ just looked… well… empty. When she felt Declan lean over her close enough, she flipped quickly onto her back (which did _not _feel good) and kicked him in the left shin. He fell to the ground with a solid _thunk_ and she stood up. Subsequently she heard Clapping behind her as the real Declan rounded the corner.

Prentiss's blood ran cold. Why was Declan here? Even if we ignore the first point, why in the hell was he here right now? "Declan you have to get out of here, it's not safe!" Prentiss said out of pure (shall we say) maternal instinct. He looked at the other people in the room and said "Go, go, get outta here!" rather irritated. When the BAU tried to leave the room he said "Not so fast Agents Hotchner, Jareau, Morgan, Rossi, Doctor Reid _and _Technical analyst Penelope Garcia" he said, sounding pleased with himself. Prentiss took a few more steps toward Declan "why the _hell _are you here?" as more of a statement than a question. "Well let's see…" Declan began. "Oh yeah, two words, 'pay back'" he hissed. "Payback for what" Prentiss asked defiantly. "Let me think…" he said as she ran his thumb and first and second fingers down opposite sides of his face, as if thinking. "You're the reason my father is dead" he spat. When Prentiss silently glared at him Declan continued, "But that's all ancient history" as he began to circle Prentiss. "Your little team of muddling profilers will be punished" Prentiss continued to glare as Declan said, "No matter, men" he snapped his fingers as he said the last word. "Choose your players!"  
**A/N-Let the games begin! I am so evil… anyway enjoy the coming chapters!**

**PS Really, Reeeeaaaaalllly sorry this didn't get update sooner! Life gets in the way, not to mention that pesky 'school' thing…**


	4. And The Games Begin

4. And The Games Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned 'Criminal Minds' or any other trademark or copyright you recognize A/N-Hello all! I love you guys and hope you enjoy this chapter! Also my first story, I have not given up but it is on hold for a while. PS: Check out my other stories**

"I think it goes without saying that Charles gets the young doctor" Declan stated. The team simultaneously looked over at Reid and Charles. Reid looked mortified, while Charles looked ecstatic. Correction: Charles looked ecstatic in an evil way. Declan looked extremely pleased. The team compared him to a serial killer who enjoys watching people react to his 'handiwork'. He looked at each agent carefully before saying "would anyone like to join Doctor Reid?" with an evil grin. No one stepped forward. There was a silence that filled the room louder than any gunshots or screaming ever could. No one even looked like they thought about it for even a second. '_So much for together forever' _JJ thought. She knew that circumstances could change anything, but she also thought that they were stronger than that. They were about to move on when JJ stepped forward. Her hands were shaking and she was terrified, yet she had never been surer of anything in her life. "I will" she said, trying to sound as brave and confident as possible but that didn't go very well. "Are you _scared _agent Jareau?" he mocked her. "_Not a _chance" she said, emphasizing every word. He took a few steps closer. "You always have been a brave one…" Declan said as he stroked his first finger down her face. "Get away from me, you creep!" JJ spat, surprised at how cruel it sounded (not that he didn't deserve it). Declan raised his hands above his head mockingly. He took a few steps back and looked at her. "Very well" he said. Declan got a very diabolical smile before he said "Agent Reid! You have yourself a torture buddy!"

"JJ what are you doing?" Reid whispered to JJ as she was being tied down next to him. His arms and legs were tightly tied to the wooden chair, and JJ looked like she wasn't far behind. "I'm saving you" she replied simply. "By getting yourself in trouble?" he shot back. "You need someone with you" she snapped. As Charles finished tying her up she said "And looks like I'm stuck here now" with finality. Charles left the area to retrieve some object. Reid knew he only had moments to assess his surroundings, but that went out the window when he saw the team, forced upon their knees, watching everything that happened.

Garcia sat with her head hanging dejectedly. Any given person in the room could only imagine what she was feeling. Morgan was still (even though he knew it was futile) struggling against the zip-ties placed on his wrists. Hotch sat there with a blank expression on his face. Prentiss had her eyes trained on the ground and Rossi was watching the group of men and Declan. He was profiling them; he was profiling a way out. When Charles finally returned he held a case of needle, all containing a clear fluid. "Remember this Agent Reid?" Charles mocked as he pressed the plunger slightly, causing a few drops to dribble out of the needle. JJ and Reid were shocked when he untied them and handed each a needle. "Inject yourselves, save me the trouble" he said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. JJ and Reid looked at each other and had the same thought.

"21 feet" Reid whispered. Twenty-one feet is the maximum amount of distance an attacker can close in the time someone can shoot. "21 feet" she whispered back, it was like a verbal secret handshake. It was a way to tell each other that they were ready. "Now!" they both yelled simultaneously as they stood up, needles in hand. Then they ran toward Charles and each got perfectly timed injections into his shoulder. After a few second Charles dropped to the floor, convulsing. They looked at him for a moment. JJ had her hand over her mouth; she couldn't believe she did that. The duo untied the rest of the team and helped them up. "What do we do now?" Garcia asked, sounding more terrified with every word. When the team saw the men closing in on them from behind, Reid said "We run" as he took off running.

The team had spilt in separate directions, Reid knew that much. He kept running, even when he heard footsteps behind him. No matter what, he knew he had to keep running. When he made a hard left, he saw a door. He ran toward it; towards freedom. Just as he reached the door, he felt himself be pushed backwards and slammed into a wall. He fell down onto the thin carpet of the dimly-lit hallway. When he felt the man pick up his feet and drag him out of the door, he had never felt more powerless then he did right then. All he could do was watch the ceiling go by.


End file.
